The Critical Path AIDS Project and AIDS Coalition of southern New Jersey request funding to connect people living with HIV/AIDS to the rich information resources on the Internet. This proposal builds on the current comprehensive collection of Internet services provided by Critical Path AIDS Project to the 215 area code in Philadelphia, Bucks, and Montgomery counties for the price of a local phone call. This project will expand the Internet services currently offered by Critical Path AIDS Project - including free Internet access, free email addresses, free web page hosting for both individual and organizational, free domain name hosting, and free electronic mailing list hosting - to the 856 area code in New Jersey. The 856 area code covers Bridgeton, part of Buena Vista, Camden, Cherry, Hill, Dennis, Glassboro, Haddonfield, Laurel Springs, most of Maurice River, part of Medford, Merchantville, Monroe, Moorestown, Vineland, most of Waterford, and part of Winslow in the state of New Jersey. At the same time, this project will provide free access to the Internet via a T1 SMDS circuit for the staff of the AIDS Coalition of Southern New Jersey, a service provider in South Jersey. The Federal Government classifies the Philadelphia EMA (Eligible Metropolitan Area) as Philadelphia County and the counties of Gloucester, Burlington, Salem and Camden in New Jersey. This project will extend Critical Path AIDS Network Internet Services to a larger part of the EMA. Both Critical Path AIDS Project and AIDS Coalition of Southern New Jersey are committed to continuing this project beyond the funding period of one year.